<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push me and than just touch me by Hulahoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015553">Push me and than just touch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops'>Hulahoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Other, Passionate Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, Video game character comes into real life to fuck reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benry crawls out of your tv and then proceed to fuck your brains out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push me and than just touch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very exciting for me, the benry/reader fic has been in the works for a while and I wanted it to be unique and exactly what I wanted. I believe I managed to do that! And I'm excited for benry to fuck you to! Have fun<br/>https://youtu.be/qW7OiyPpVEU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many experiences in life that Cannot be explained with science, religion or any abstract reason. </p><p>When you sit down to do a rewatch of hlvrai, there are many things a person expects.</p><p>But, when the screen pauses, as in ... It totally stops. Its as if time and space outside your room has stopped, you look outside the window and see the birds still in the air. <br/>Unmoving. </p><p>You would panic if it wasn't so bizarre, you would think that this was something that wasnt actually happening, but it was. It really and truly was, how you know that? Well,sometimes this is just reality.</p><p>You look back at your laptop and you see the still image of the gang, but your laptop starts leaking something, you have seen the movie the grudge, when grimy water starts pouring from the TV.</p><p>This is what's happening except it's static, liquified almost seeping into the floor and disappearing. You can only raise your eyebrows, moving you chair back so it can't be damaged by whatever that is.</p><p>When you watch it pour out, benry who has been a still image like the rest of the universe in the moment, turns his head.</p><p>He turn his head and looks at you straight in the eyes, then he turns facing you and he walks right up to the camera in the game. Then all of a sudden he has reached his hand through the screen.</p><p>This reminds you of something. In the back of your mind you think of the grudge. This is the fucking grudge, you laugh it's a little bit fear, a little bit pure excitement.</p><p>Pure sexual lust</p><p>It's as if the bubble of reality has popped, two arms come through the screen and than his head, half way through his waist gets a little stuck and he wrenches himself forward. </p><p>He ends up falling like a fool on the ground, he gets up looking disoriented and very, very tired.</p><p>"The fabric of reality has crossed"</p><p>"Ex-excuse me?"</p><p>"The fabric,, of reality. Has crossed"</p><p>"Yes I know that benry, but you are in a twitch show in this reality"</p><p>He looks over his shoulder and looks at the frozen frame. He smiles sweetly thinking of his life and many other things, regardless of the apocalypse that won't be.</p><p>"I think we must not have long, the shifts don't always last long."</p><p>He's walking up to you and you see the muscles under his fat and clothing, his arms are a powerhouse.</p><p>Your against the wall when he gets to you, you can look down at him as he's shorter than you, But you don't mind.</p><p>He straddles your hips, his strong fat hands holding onto you rubbing small circles into your pelvis.</p><p>"We-we can fuck if you, if you want benry. Once in a lifetime fuck, for me please"</p><p>"For me please"</p><p>"Yea benry, for you two? Once in a life time fuck for us?".</p><p>You both nodding, having decided it was in fact a once in lifetime fuck.</p><p>Your lips connect desperately, moaning into the man's mouth you let him take the lead your legs becoming weak like jelly.</p><p>He laughs into your mouth as his tongue explores, you have your tongues down each other's throats, breathing through your nose as he grabs at your chest.</p><p>One hand unzips his pants ,you can hear it loudly as his helmet falls to the ground. He lowers you down untill you knees hit the ground and all of a sudden your looking up at him, benry from fucking half life but the AI is self aware in real life and your a out to suck his cock.</p><p>A tear streams down your eye, like couldn't get much better than this.</p><p>He flicks open his belt with a clatter of the metal and set it down, then he undoes his bullet proof vest folding it up neatly you realize you will have to wait with your hands on your knees till he's ready.</p><p>He comes back to you with his undershirt and  pants still on, you look up at him, he point down at his pants.</p><p>"Get my dick out of pants and get to sucking ok?"</p><p>"Yea sir, right away"</p><p>you nod enthusiastically which cause the short man to crack a cheeky grin as you dive in, popping open the button of his jeans and pulling them down. Then you can feel his heat through his boxers, the intense stare pointed at you and you can hear him mumbling dirty things at you.</p><p>You pull his boxers down and his fat cock bobs up in front of your eyes, the course pubic hair a pleasant sight along with his fat hanging balls. Licking your lips you kiss the tip, sucking on the heavy cock you get a tasteful of his pre-cum. </p><p>You open your jaw wider as you make your way down, his hand is in your hair but so far it's just for support. You can hear him whine as you take him inch by inch, you don't care if you gag on his cock as long as your throat pussy can be a cock warmer for him.</p><p>Your head bobs desperately, your tongue licking and slurping as you make 'glack glack glack' sounds, ropes of drool and precum are running down your chin getting all over your chest as you fondle his balls.</p><p>He grips your hair tight as he moans, fucking into your mouth faster and faster untill he's hitting the back of your throat, your nose nuzzles into his curly pubic hair every time he thrusts,you swallow around him letting him use your mouth to pound into.</p><p> all you can do is hold onto his hips.</p><p>He pulls you off of his cock before he cums down your throat, strings of pre and drool hang from your lips connected to his cock. You look up at him through your lashes and he looks down at you through his.</p><p>You crawl into the bed and flop down on your back, spreading your legs then your pussy lips. Opening yourself up for the man in front of you. <br/>Benry stands over you, his dick hard as a rod ,his cheeks very red as he climbs onto the bed, dick bobbing between his legs. </p><p>He give you sweet kisses on the cheeks before making his way to your mouth, deep passionate kisses are shared between you too.</p><p>When you break apart benry has a question that he whispers in your ear, one hand has made its way down to your thigh gripping, squeezing and lightly pinching his way to your pussy.</p><p>You can feel the hot breath against your skin, in your ear. </p><p>"Are you my biggest fan? Yea your benni boys cheerleader, desperate for video game cock? Hmm betcha are arntchya"</p><p>He laughs so loud and happy at his own joke that you can help but feel so happy and warm below him.</p><p>"Rah Rah benrys so great! I can't help but Appreciate!"</p><p>Now both of you are howling with laughter. You know how much you mean to each other, one without the other viewer and content finally connected, finally on the same plan of being.</p><p>You wrap your legs around him, his weight bearing down on you he's so heavy so strong. You groan as he bites down on your shoulder  his hands roaming your body, feather light touches here and there tweaking your nipples hard just to here you groan and buck your hips up as you throw you head back against the soft pillows.</p><p>You can feel benrys hot and heavy cock slid against your dripping cunt, he thrusts his hips thrusting between your lips covering his dick in your cum.</p><p>"Oh my god, oh my frigging god benry fuck fuck fuck! Yes oh benry thank you!"</p><p>"I'm gonna stick it in your pussy, let benry have some? Please benny needs some sloppy hole, if only Gordon was here, then I would have two sluts to fuck, would you fuck Gordon?"</p><p>He hasn't stopped fucking against your pussy this whole time and there is tears streaming down your eyes, you have such a grip on his shoulders, your pussy being slathered in pre cum untill it twitching and begging to be filled, you bite your bottem lip as you feel cum drool down your ass and tickle against your asshole.</p><p>"Yes yes please oh god please I would let Gordon freeman do whatever he wanted, I would let him fuck me any way he wants. Have any hole he wants no matter what, I would do anything benry anything!"</p><p>Benry looked like he heard exactly what he wanted to hear, talking about how fucking right you where and how he would let everyone use you as a cum dumpster and how much he loved Gordons yummy pussy and couldn't wait for you to try it.</p><p>He asked if you where ready when he presses his cock against your cunt, his fat head pushing in to your waiting and ready hole, it kissed against you as it pressed in with a wet sqeulp.</p><p>You cried out as benry opened you up, slowly he pushed himself deep inside of you, loving the heat and wetness until he was balls deep against you.</p><p>Slowly rocking to help you get used to it. You reached over and pulled out a black shiny butplug and let benry lube it up, it was something your ass loved, couldn't get enough of it. He pushed it in this time it was a tight squeeze with his fat cock in you but you managed. It was the perfect combination for you to  orgasm on his cock crying out and shaking with pleasure.</p><p>Benry chuckled as he pulled back and thrust in deep and hard, the noises coming out of you where high and reedy. He slammed into you again and again, oh fuck benry was loud tears streaming down his face from the shared pleasure also.</p><p>"Ah oh oh! You feel so good, I love you yes, oh oh fuck good girl, your a good girl for me arnt yea?"</p><p>"Yes I am, thank you benry thank you so much! Oh fuck oh right there right there! Oh fuck i-im im gonna cum again!"</p><p>He didn't stop even as you came again, squirting all over his cock, all down your ass and his thighs, every thrust getting more gushing out of you.</p><p>The bed was slamming against the wall as he fucked you senseless and all you could do was hang on.</p><p>He was covered in sweat and scratch marks. He started whimpering and letting out loud crys from the absolute pleasure you where giving him.</p><p>You worked furiously at your clit, feeling heat tighten low in your stomach, benry benry benry you cried as you came the hardest you have ever come, the man's above you fucking you exactly like in your dreams.</p><p>"I'm going to cum, where do you want it? It feels it- oh god, oh FUCK. This is my pussy do you understand me, tell benny boys who's in charge, tell him!</p><p>"Benrys my man! He's in charge he owns my pussy! Yes oh god yes benry cum in me cum in me! I want your hot load, oh fuck give me your jizz!"</p><p>The room was filled with the heady scent of sex and the slapping of skin and against skin his balls slapping against your ass, it's filled with the groans and screams of fucking and the bedframe slamming against the wall as he mixes your insides up .</p><p>You can feel his dick pulsate inside of you while you can only make a whimper as he cum so loudly, yelling out as he filled you with ropes and ropes of he cum.you can feel him coat you walls hitting against you cervix untill you are all filled up and start pouring out of your cunt.</p><p>After awhile he pulls out, his dick now soft and spent, admiring his work of your gaping pussy twitching around nothing and the fucked out expression in your face he goes in to each the cum up.</p><p>He licks and sucks against your cunt untill you cum with a sob that racks your body oh it feels so fucking good.untill he is satisfied and lays down beside you.</p><p>You pulls out you switch from the table near and rest your head on his shoulder. He watches you load up animal Crossing and all feels right with the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this was a wonderful experience for you, I truly enjoyed writing it, comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>